minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
VIRUSBRINE
Dear reader. My name is Caleb, my friends, Jacob, Chad, and Peter are a group of Minecraft grief hackers called, “Minebomb” we hack into single player or private servers without the players knowing and we troll them! And Hey! Do you know Herobrine? You have heard of Herobrine right? if not, Herobrine is a rumoured hostile mob in Minecraft, he is fake of course, and there are people pretending to be him. but this guy... is much more then a troll I came home late from curfew, I really hoped my parents didn't know! I walked up the stairs and to my surprise, they weren't there, neither was my brother, so I hopped on to Minecraft, hoping to grief, I told my friends and they joined immediately. I invited everyone to a call on Google Hangouts. we were in the world of, “VIRUSBRINE” the name alone was enough to spook us, but we forgot about it, thinking this guy was a Herobrine fantic. So, we searched around, looking for something, we saw a house, perfect! I yelled! We went over with TNT and Flint and Stone, but there was someone in the house. Their skin was black with hex coding, but the head was, Herobrine. I heard someone enter our call this person’s webcam was of a darkroom. With a couch, a bed, and a doorway, we saw nothing at first, and begin laughing about stupid Pranksters, but this wasn't a prank, I found that out the hard way. Some guy wearing a creepy Herobrine mask entered the room the first thing we heard him say was, I see you... I told him to screw off and that he wasn't scaring us. but like I said this wasn't a prank. I will be seeing you tonight… Laughter filled my speakers! , Jacob said, "How about you see your life tonight? huh punk??" the guy left the call, we l a u g h e d about this stupid guy. I See You... Then, completely out of nowhere, chat began spamming The phrase. I began to get scared. was this Herobrine? This game was being corrupted, by Herobrine. You're not real, the game was now speaking to me? this was now terrifying, so here's a recap, we tried to troll someone wearing a strange Herobrine skin, An unknown person joins our call wearing a Herobrine mask, and then says, I see you, chat begins to spam that phrase, and then the game starts speaking to me. was it the player doing this? or somebody else. we decided this was enough and decided to troll other people, while trolling our third victim, I saw something move in the forest, the person we were trolling, was in a single player world, so this had to be another hacker. I chased the player in curiosity and the player stopped in their tracks, when I had just caught up to them. they turned around, it was the same Herobrine guy, in chat, I received this, you thought you could run away? think again! at this point I was mortified, I wasn't sure if we were being hacked, or stalked, my character died instantly, nothing had attacked it, so that wasn't normal, the game said that Gamble99 (me) was “caught”.There was no way to die in the game where it would say that you got caught, this was entirely new. as if, the player had somehow changed the game's code. the player then spoke in chat once again, this time, naming coordinates, I won't tell to protect my privacy, but when I put the coordinates into Google Earth, it was my house, I was on the verge of crying, how did he know where I live? WHY????? I told you, I see you. at this point, I had fainted from fear, I woke up in my bed, as if nothing happened. I was too scared to play Minecraft that day, so I just sat around and watched TV. Later that night when I was going to bed, I couldn't. sleep. so I went down the street, hoping that would tire me out, that's when I saw… A guy, in a Herobrine mask, standing across the street, from my house. Category:Herobrine Category:Creepypasta Category:Hackers Category:Entities Category:Short Pastas Category:Stalkers Category:Cliche